Benzotriazole, mercaptobenzothiazole and tolyltriazole are well known copper corrosion inhibitors. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,158 and the references cited therein. Also, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,950, which discloses the use of alkoxybenzotriazoles as corrosion inhibitors and U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,811, which discloses the use of benzotriazole/tolyltriazole blends in water treatment compositions for multimetal corrosion inhibition. Aside from the known use of 5-methoxybenzotriazole (anisotriazole) in corrosion inhibition compositions (see Japan Kokai Tokkyo Koho, JP 59,222,589; Dec. 14, 1984; Chem. Abst. 102:153153b.), the use of alkoxybenzotriazoles is not known in the water treatment art.
The instant invention relates to the use of alkoxybenzotriazoles as corrosion inhibitors, particularly copper and copper alloy corrosion inhibitors. These compounds from long-lasting protective films on metallic surfaces, particularly copper and copper alloy surfaces, in contact with aqueous systems.